The Love Letter
by colourmexgab
Summary: Danny Fenton finds a letter from a young woman in the Great Depression named Samantha Manson. They somehow write & fall for each other. Nothing seperates them, but time. DxS DELETED FOR NOW. Unless a high number of requests for its return is submited?
1. My 'So Called Perfect' Life

A/N: This story is _based_ on the short story-turned-into-a-movie, The Love Letter. It was an awesome story/movie. Try to watch it sometime. What I mean by _based_ on is that NOT EVERYTHiNG FROM THiS STORY ARE THE SAME AS THE ACTUAL ONE. Anyway, this might take a few chapters. MAYBE. :D We'll see. All you want is for it to get done, right? Well, ENJOY!

DiSCLAiMER: Err.. I don't own Danny Phantom OR The Love Letter. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME:D

DEDiCATiON: All those reviewers out there. Especially the ones who gave me hints on what I should do to become a better writer! I love you all, so much. :D

* * *

"Well, how about this one?" A soon-to-be Valerie Fenton asked her 25 year-old fiancé, Danny Fenton. 

"Huh? Oh, I mean. Great! That dress would look perfect on you for the wedding." Danny smiled nervously, making it completely obvious that he wasn't paying attention.

Valerie gave him a smirk and returned to looking for the perfect wedding dress. Danny wasn't exactly having fun. Sure, he was with the one he loved, but he was also doing his least favorite thing, shopping. She, on the other hand, loved it. Danny thought it was just a _tiny_ flaw in his so called 'perfect' relationship with Valerie. I mean, c'mon, not every couple is perfect, right?

Well, okay. His life seemed to be perfect. He had the perfect job as the editor of the local Amity Park newspaper, which makes LOADS of money. He had the most perfect apartment in Amity Park, which _excluded_ rats, roaches, mold, and other nasty apartment features and _included_ spacious room, a lifted floor that had stairs and lead to his bed and not to mention a beautiful view outside his window of the sun setting into the many buildings and homes. He had a perfect body due to the 11 years of ghost fighting he's been through. Most importantly, he had to perfect fiancé. Valerie Gray had been 'Miss Amity Park' since the end of high school, when Paulina moved to Kansas due to her family's bankruptcy. Yup, Danny's life was just perfect.

'_Why should I complain? My life's GREAT! It's just something's missing. Well, that should be fixed once Valerie moves in with me. Speaking of which, where'd she-' _Danny's thoughts were interrupted by Valerie's voice.

"Danny! C'mon! We'll find another store!" Valerie said walking out the door.

"Err.." Danny had to say something to get out of another 5 hours of shopping. "I should go home. I feel tired."

Valerie felt his forehead. "Are you sure? Will you be fine going home?"

"Yeah. I'll be okay." Danny said walking out of the store. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Valerie smiled.

-

"Aah.." Danny fell on the bed on his back. "This is way better than shopping." And with that, he fell into deep sleep.

A few hours later, Valerie walked through the door.

"I'm back." She called through the silence of the apartment. "And guess what I bought!" Her sing-song voice woke up Danny.

Danny rubbed his eyes. "What'd you get; the perfect wedding dress?"

"Nope, but it might help you with being the editor of 'Amity News'. It's outside. Help me bring it up."

'_Oh, boy. It's a big one.'_ Danny thought.

"I got it at an antique shop. It looked so great, I thought I might get it for you!" Valerie opened the back of her car, and inside was a fairly old desk. It had two stacks of drawers on both sides, and a gap in the middle. It was a bright golden brown due to its age, and had a lot of room for doing lots of work.

-

"Whoa. This is GREAT!" Danny said, once he got the desk to his apartment, which wasn't hard at all for him.

Valerie has always wondered how Danny became so strong during high school. To this day, she still doesn't know about Danny's ghost powers, and continues to hunt the ghost boy. Err.. Man?

"The man said it belonged to someone who used to live around here in the 1900s! Isn't that cool? Well, I just wanted you to check it out. It has some cleaning up to do, you know. I'm off to work." Valerie gave Danny a quick peck on the cheek, and she was gone.

"Hmm.." Danny stared at the old desk. It was in good shape, but it needed some dusting and cleaning up. Danny got his cleaning products out, and began.

After a few minutes of cleaning the top of the desk, Danny got up to the drawers. He opened them all, to be ready to clean, took a wet sponge, and began with the top drawer to the left. Almost half his arm was hidden behind the drawer. It was pretty long, which was good for him to put all his stuff in.

His arm reached the back of the drawer. He felt a knob in there, but he couldn't see it when he took his arm out. He touched the knob, and gave it a short pull.

_CLiCK_

A small noise came from the drawer below it. Danny looked inside and reached his hand into the bottom-left drawer. He felt an opening, like a piece of wood had just been pulled up and opened, which extended the length of it. He felt things inside, which he pulled out to see.

"What the.." Danny thought aloud as he just pulled out a tiny glass bottle with ink, a feather pen, and an old envelope, which was an old, rusty color from age.

Out of his 'never out-grown' curiousity, Danny opened the envelope. Inside was a letter that was dated 1932. Shocked, he read it.

_To My True Love,_

_This 'Great Depression' couldn't get any worse, but it is. Writing this letter means absolutely nothing to me. I'm simply writing to no one, because I have no true love. _

_Why I'm writing this is completely idiotic as well. My mother is making my write 'positively' because she's not happy with my 'negative outlook on my life.' It's the GREAT DEPRESSiON! Although, she does know I've had a darkened soul ever since I was 8. _

_Anyway, the Depression is very hard on my family. Not that I really care. Every single girl I know cares about finding a descent husband, having perfect children, and a great meal on the table. I'm stuck here with my family, but I could leave them anytime I please._

_The only friend I seem to have on this dreaded planet is Tucker Foley, who always seems to abandon me for other girls. Don't get me wrong, he's a good friend and all, but I just wish he weren't so blunt._

_To finish this off, stranger, I'm a nobody named Samantha Manson. Call me Samantha, and you'll die. Just call me Sam._

_Yours truly,_

_Sam Manson_

Danny felt a smile creep up his mouth. He could believe people actually spoke so formally.

Then, his thoughts began to race about Sam. How was she during the 'Great Depression'? Why did she have such an evil outlook? Did she leave her parents like she wanted? Did she eventually get with Tucker Foley? Why did she want to be called Sam? Maybe she wanted to give it to someone, but didn't get to. Maybe her ghost wanders around for her true love in the Ghost Zone.

He didn't know wither to put it back inside and forget it or get extra cash by donating it to a museum.

Whatever it meant, he knew there was only one thing to do. Make a visit to two of Amity Park's favorite ghost hunters. His parents.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the description of the desk! It's kindda hard to describe. & Sam's letter. xD I don't know how people spoke during the 'Great Depression'. Yeah, sorry. xD; Don't forget to review. :D 


	2. Writing Back

A/N: Hmm... Everyone's right. xD I never heard of The Lake House, and when I saw the trailer, I told my cousin, "Oops. I didn't know that." xD; This one is a bit different though. Enjoy it anyway:D

DiSCLAiMER: I don't own Danny Phantom or The Love Letter OR The Lake House. xD;

DEDiCATiON: To Katelynn. :D For always being there to make me laugh and play/pause our songs so they're at the same time while on the phone. My favorite loser is you:D And Kate, your name's underlined for spell check. xD; OOH! BiG DEDiCATiON TO: **ananomous writer**. FOR PUTTiNG MY STORY iN C2:D THANK YOU!

* * *

"Mom? Dad?" Danny walked into the house. He had no need to ring or knock because he has a key. "Where are you guys?"

"Danny!" A TV came down from ceiling and showed Jack and Maddie. "We're here in the OPT Center. Come on up."

His parents, now knowing Danny's secret, don't destroy, dissect, or rip apart 'molecule by molecule' ghosts anymore. They let Danny handle the bad ones. You see, the whole family is now dedicated to ghosts. Jazz became a psychologist; helping out ghosts with their problems. Jack and Maddie handle the ghost's physical (or non-physical) being. After years of studying, they've become the Ghost Zone's number one doctors.

Danny walked up the stairs, into his parents room, and into OPT Center. It had changed since he was last in there. Papers were put neatly away, ecto-goo was no where in sight, and you could see the floor.

"Umm... Did I miss something here?"

"Ahaha. No, sweetie! Your father and I decided to do some cleaning, is all." Maddie smiled.

"Wow. There's a first for everything, I suppose."

"Anyway, what brings you here? Need some wedding opinions?" Jack put his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Umm… Not exactly. I need some help on something else." Danny took out the envelope from his pocket. "This is from a young woman…" Jack and Maddie gasped.

"Danny! You're in love with Valerie! Aren't you?" Maddie asked shockingly.

"NO! It's not _that_. She lived in the Great Depression." He handed the letter over, and let his parents read it.

After a while of reading, Jack spoke up.

"Wow. THiNK OF ALL THE MONEY YOU COULD GET BY GiViNG THiS TO A MUSEUM! SHE'S FROM AMiTY PARK, TOO!"

Maddie shoved Jack playfully.

"She is?" Danny questioned.

"Well, that's what it said on envelope." Maddie pointed out the one thing Danny didn't see."

"I thought about that," He answered his father. "But what if her ghost is wandering around? Would she want to give this letter to her true love?"

"Well, Danny. As your ghost believing parents, she is out there. Maybe her not her ghost, but still out there. Write back to the letter." Maddie said.

"What? Why?" Jack and Danny both asked at the same time.

"You'll see..." Maddie said mysteriously.

-

"Mother! I don't want to go!"

"You'll have to come downstairs at some point tonight, Samantha! He's waiting for you!"

"Don't call me Samantha! Plus, I don't care if he's downstairs or not! I'm not meeting him!"

Mrs. Manson huffed. "Fine. Good night and I will call you Samantha, because that's the name I gave you." She closed the door, and went downstairs.

Sam rested her head on her pillow. Her mother just didn't understand her wants. She wanted to show her she could find love. She wanted to find the one she loved, marry him, and live with him forever.

It was times like these where she could take out the letter she secretly kept in her desk, in the secret compartment, to read and bring back her 'goth' form.

Sam pulled the knob inside the top, left drawer.

_CLiCK_

She heard a noise from the drawer underneath, assuring her the secret compartment has opened.

She stuck her arm inside to get the ink bottle, feather pen, and unsealed envelope, containing the letter she wrote. Her hand reached the end of the drawer, but she only felt the emptiness of the desk.

Sam's eyes widened in shock. If _anyone_, especially her parents, read that letter, her life would be over. She dared herself not to tell a single soul about the letter and the secrets it hold.

She began to look frantically around the room to see if she had dropped it anywhere.

-

"This is stupid." Danny mumbled under his breath. His fingers looked ready to type, but he wasn't.

'_Just write how you feel.'_

'_But the girl might be dead.'_

'_You're the editor of 'Amity News'. This should be no problem.'_

'_I should follow Mom's advice.'_

'_But I have no idea where hers is getting to.'_

Thoughts raced through Danny's head faster than ever as he slowly let his fingers loosely slide over the keyboard.

After half an hour of writing, Danny had finally finished. He put it into an envelope, sealed it, jumped into his car, and drove off.

He parked right in front of the old building his mom told him to go to. Danny walked inside the old post office. Every step he took made a 'squeak' due to the old floorboards.

He had the letter he typed in his hand, wondering what Sam's reaction would be once she read it, if she could. He couldn't believe he was writing back and _actually_ sending mail to someone who could be dead. His mother gave him no other choice, but he still wonders why his mom told him to.

He opened the mailbox that said 'To Town' and left to drive back home.

-

"Sam!" Mrs. Manson knocked on her bedroom door. "He's still downstairs. Can you please meet him?"

Sam suddenly opened her door. "Did you see an envelope in my room?"

"Envelope? No, I haven't."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked desperately.

"Positive. You do have a letter, though. From a man named Daniel." Mrs. Manson paused. "Is this why you don't want to meet Mr. Baxter?"

"NO!" Sam snapped. She ran downstairs, picking up her long, purple dress, and heading for the living room was.

"Aah, Ms. Manson." Someone walked up to her. "I knew you would change your mind about seeing me." Sam assumed this was Mr. Baxter, the one they wanted her to go out with.

"Huh? Yeah, sure." She saw her father walked into the room, and she walked around Mr. Baxter.

"Father, have you seen an envelope in my room?"

"No," Mr. Manson said. "But you have a letter from a man named Daniel." He handed the letter to her. She took it, and went back to her room without giving Mr. Baxter another thought.

"Where could it be?" She asked herself later in the night. All she could think about is her letter. Where it was, and who had it? Someone _must_ have taken it, because she couldn't find it anywhere.

"Oops! I almost forgot…" She took the letter she was given before off the desk. She ripped it open, and read the top of the letter.

"July 19, 2006!" Sam yelled.

* * *

A/N: GASP! Wow, shocking for Sam, eh? Ack, chapter 2s are always hard on me. So sorry for the sortta long update. :D Don't forget to REViEW! 


	3. Danny's Love Letter

A/N: Did I really leave a cliffhanger? I hadn't noticed much. xD Sorry for the long update. Life sortta sucks right now, but your reviews make me happy!

DiSCLAiMER: I don't own Danny Phantom or The Love Letter. Shocking, isn't it?

DEDiCATiON: To whomever. xD

* * *

"I'm going for a walk!" Sam ran out the door as Mr. and Mrs. Manson and Mr. Baxter watched her run out the door. They sat in awkwardness when she left.

"She'll be back." Mrs. Manson assured Mr. Baxter.

Sam felt the warm summer breeze flow through her hair as she walked around the city. Motor cars around her were loud, but she ignored them as she walked to Tucker's house.

_DiNG DONG._

"Oh. Hello there, Sam! Tucker's upstairs."

"Thanks, Mrs. Foley." Sam knew she was always welcomed at Tuck's house. It was beyond better than her own, and Mrs. Foley was like the mother she never had.

"Tuck! You'll never believe this!" Sam opened the door to his room.

"HEY! Jeez, Sam. You're my best friend and all, but could you try knocking?" Tucker said pulling on his shirt.

"Whatever. Just read this!" Sam handed him the letter.

"What's this? And what kind of typewriter were you using?" Tucker asked looking at a totally different font.

"I didn't write that! The letter said it was from someone in the year 2006!" Sam mentioned the year quietly.

"… What? You expect me to believe that this is from someone who's not even born yet?"

Sam took the letter and put it in front of his face. "Read it."

Tucker cleared his throat, and began to read.

"_Dear Sam,_

_Hello. I'm Daniel Fenton, but call me Danny (like you want to be called Sam.) I mean, I don't know what you should call me because I don't even know if you're alive or dead! By which, I mean, my mom told me to write back to you, because… I don't know. My mom just told me to write back to you. _

_I feel stupid; you're probably not even reading this. This letter is just sitting in an old mailbox in the old post office in the middle of town. It's strange to think about that._

_Anyway, since no onecould read this, I might as well tell you about myself. As you know, I'm Danny. I'm twenty-five years old, and I have a fiancé. Her name is Valerie Gray. She's everything to me, but something still doesn't feel right. I guess I should tell her my secret._

_What is my secret, you might ask? Well, I'm not normal, that's for sure. I have these… powers. I'm a ghost. Well, half ghost, at least. I'm half human, half ghost. Sometimes, I wish I was fully human. I won't tell Valerie because she'd never accept me. She hunts my ghost form! So, no way am I ever going to tell her._

_Weird, I could tell some random person I don't even know who might or might not be alive. And I can't even tell the woman I'm going to marry. I'm worthless._

_By the way, I know this because I read your letter from your secret compartment in your old desk. You must have kept the letter in there, too. _

_I suppose I should be going now. Write back, if you could. I'm wondering right now if you still live in your house here in Amity. I wonder how old you are, too. Not to be rude, or anything._

_Sincerely,_

_Danny Fenton_"

Tucker's eyes seemed to get wider with every paragraph. He couldn't believe it. "Does this mean that he wrote this letter seventy-four years from now?"

"And when he was writing this we were either dead or ninety-nine years old!" Sam said looking at Tucker in shock.

-

Danny woke up the next morning. The sun was shining down through his window as he slowing got ready for the day.

"Good morning, Danny." Valerie walked through the door.

"Morning." Danny said, apparently still very tired.

"Up for some more shopping?"

"WHAT! I mean, not today. I was, err, planning to visit the parents." Danny lied.

"Oh, okay then. I'll see you later." She smiled, took the keys to her car, and left. Danny knew when she said 'See you later' she meant 'See you in about 10 hours.'

Danny, since he lied about going to his parent's house, had nothing to do. He decided to watch TV, go online, and maybe even see his good friend, Elliot.

After getting bored of both the TV and internet, he sat at his desk suddenly remembering he had sent a letter to Sam.

Knowing she wouldn't respond, he opened the secret compartment. He found the feather pen, ink bottle, and… two envelopes?

Danny read the covers of them. One was the original letter that said 'To: My True Love'. The other envelope said 'To: Danny Fenton'.

* * *

A/N: Forgive me for the short chapter, but it _was_ revealing. Sorry it took long, too. I'm working on a one-shot though! Be proud; I'm working overtime. xD 


	4. Gone

A/N: I'm sooo sorry! There's something wrong with my computer, because it wouldn't let me get into the document editing! Sorry this took so long! Plus, the seperation line won't work. x-x; TT-TT; I'M GONNA CRY! YOUR REViEWS MADE ME SO HAPPY! I… I'm speechless. I am commenting your reviews at the end of the story. (Maybe that's what makes this chapter so long?) Anyway, enough of me blabbering on. xD You wanna read this chapter, don't you?

DiSCLAiMER: I didn't/don't/will never own Danny Phantom.

DEDiCATiON: I seem to do this ALL the time… But honestly, the reviewers have made me so happy!

-

Danny stared at the extra letter, not believing what his eyes were showing him. Slowly, but surely, he opened the envelope.

The letter smelled like lavender. Although it still looked old, the warm scent gave him a strange vibe. There was another scent, too. There was lavender and… meat?

_Dear Danny,_

_My friend Tucker and I are surprised by your letter. I mean, this isn't a joke, is it? It's impossible for you to send me a letter. I mean, if you live in the year 2006, then Tucker and I must be about 99 years old! So, if you are just sitting down, laughing at what idiots Tucker and I are, so be it. We will be here laughing at your joke of being part ghost!_

_If being part ghost is normal for you, then you sending a letter to Tucker and me from the future must be an 'everyday' experience for you, am I right? I'll play along for a minute. So, what exactly is it like being half ghost? Do you fight any other ghosts? What about your ghost hunting fiancé?_

_Speaking of which, how is she? Did you tell her about you being half ghost? Why won't she accept you? I know too many questions. I mean, c'mon. You can't really be serious about this whole 'I'm from the year 2006' thing, can you?_

_I suppose there would be no point if you did. So, are you really from the future? Are you really half ghost? Please answer me._

_Yours truly,_

_Sam Manson_

Danny re-read everything. He was probably just as shocked as she was. I mean, she wrote back. She read the letter he sent her. She showed the letter to her friend, Tucker. She lives in the year 1932!

Out of everything that was happening, he did the one thing he could do…

"Mom! Hey, Mom!" Danny went up to the OPT Center to find his parents.

"Hi there, sweetie! How are you?" Maddie smiled.

"Did you send me this saying it was from Sam?" Danny handed his mother the envelope.

"Sam? Isn't that the girl from the letter?" Jack boomed out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I got a reply."

The room was silent for a moment. Everyone froze.

"What? Danny, that's impossible." Maddie gave off a small giggle. She opened the envelope and read the letter. Her face became paler and paler the more her eyes scrolled down. "Where… Where did you find this?"

"In the desk. The same place where I found the first one. So, you mean... You didn't write this?"

"No. The only reason I told you to write back was because it would be interesting. Your father and I were going to get the letter from the mailbox and read it."

"Oh, so that's why… Hey! Why would you do that?" Danny asked frantically.

"We were short on ghost patents…" Jack said.

"Okay… I'm just going to ignore the fact you were trying to get into my personally life. Anyway, so Sam _actually_ wrote back? Neither of you two did it?"

Danny's parents shook their heads 'no'. The three of them looked at the letter that held the mysteries of the girl from the past.

-

"Well, that was insane." Tucker said, sitting down on her bed. "There was no point in writing back to him. This 'Danny' is obviously lying. He's not half ghost and he's most defiantly **not** from the year 2006. The letter's probably from Ms. Sanchez! You two have hated each other since you were eight."

"Probably, but how would she get into my secret compartment?" Sam pointed out.

"She and her mother probably came over your house while you were at mine. She could have come into your room, looked around your desk, and find it." He shrugged.

"It's… possible. I doubt it, though. I mean… think how _blunt_ she is." Sam laughed. She headed over to her desk.

"I suppose. It's just… the year 2006!" Tucker exclaimed. "It's not possible."

Sam opened her secret compartment, in need of a one of her ink bottles.

"Honestly, 'Danny'," Tucker continued. "Is lying. _Someone_'s playing a joke on you."

"Or not…" Sam said, suddenly in shock.

"… What?" Tucker walked over to her.

"The letter I just put in… It's gone."

-

**DeniedLuv** – Hehe. Thanks! I hope you liked this one, too!

**Marissa – **Ack, no user. xD Thanks for putting your name at the end. Apparently, she wrote back. Yeah, I get what you mean. (I do that with people I don't know.) It's just like my one-shot, Online Blogs. Yeah, DxS. Check it out sometime.

**iM DORKTASTiC** – HOMG. I'm talking to you on the phone. :O And yes, another chapter. Mmhmm… I see. Continue, while I keep writing. (By the way people, if I'm ever held back from writing… It's school or HER!) :D I love you, Kate. xD

**Grumbles** – Better and better, eh? I just hope it keeps on going like that. xD Thanks for reviewing, testing, and approving. xD

**KHFREAK14** – homg. No way! **Two**! Thanks for liking the story! –gives reviewer two muffins-

**Spirit** – Thanks for reviewing! Sorry about the long update.

**Pterodactyl** - -gasp- Great ideas! (Remember my reply! Don't tell anyone.) Parody? I suppose. The Love Letter is really good. Once I finish, you all should watch it. (Or now… If you want to spoil the ending.) Thanks for the review!

**Wolfee** – I try to update as soon as possible. Sorry if it's not good enough. xD You're awesome, too!

**ananomous writer** – xD Fabulous? Amazing? –grins like crazy- Happiness. Your reviews make me smile, too! By the way, here's your next chapter!

**Aiyanabell** - -dies of guilt- homg. I got someone I don't know grounded. O.O; I'm in shock. Sorry about that, but thanks for reading and the review! Seriously, I told most of my friends about your review, and how you got grounded; my friends are starting to read. xD I LOVE LOVE your review!

**Save Danny69** – Thanks! I know. I get mad when know one updates any of the stories I like, so I can relate. I guess if you're a fan of **WoM**'s fics, (which I see one of her stories in your faves) she explained one of the reasons. I feel really bad. So anyway, that just reminds everyone that author's are people, too. (Some time's even _I_forget that.) Well, yeah. Once again, thanks for the review!

**Sweeteen19** – I know! I have writer's block sometimes. Sorry! Hope this chapter makes up for it!

**ImMoRtAl-FoOl** – Thanks for loving the story! (I'm at loss of words at these awesome reviews.) And Elliot was just a random character. I'm using most of the characters of Danny Phantom living back in 1932. I mean… Danny needs friends too, right? xD

**o.OSupergirlO.o** – Hehe. Almost like a chat room, except they live in/at totally different times. Thanks for the review!

**Siren of Time** – I don't even know when I make cliffhangers. xD I just stop whenever I think it's a good time. But I'll have to agree with you, I hate cliffhangers as much as you might.

**KittyKiChi** – Mmhmm… In a way, I think Danny's stupid in general. (That's what makes him cuter! –squeals-) but anyway, it might be. I mean, Danny's been keeping the secret from Valerie, and he might have wanted to write it down in an impossible hope that she would read it. I mean, the letter was supposed to be sitting in an old post office. No one would ever find it – to his thought. Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

-

A/N: -breaths deeply- I love you all for reviewing! **46** reviews! **1004** hits! **1 **in C2! **18 **in faves! & **27** in alerts! KEEP THOSE NUMBERS RiSiNG!


	5. Meet Amber

A/N: HOLY CROW! I'M SORRY! BEYOND SORRY! Please, forgive me. School _is_ here and I'm pretty sure you all have little time of reading. So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter to make up for the time.

DiSCLAiMER: I don't own Danny Phantom. In my dreams, yeah, but I can't be asleep forever, can I? I don't own the technological stuff.

DEDiCATiON: To my fellow 8th graders. We actually did it. We survived at OLM. It's great to know that all (or most) of you have been there with/for me. I love you all for that. Thanks for making my elementary/middle school years the ones I'll cherish forever. (Wow, sappy much?)

* * *

"No one came in the room, Tucker."

"Then how is it gone? Are _you_ playing a joke on me?"

"No! No! Of course I'm not."

"Okay, so you put the letter in when we were both in the room, no one came in, and now it's gone? Honestly…"

"Yes, Tucker, yes! That's exactly what happened!" Sam stood up from her desk and lay down on her bed. "It really is gone."

"So, that means it went to the future and the one who's reading it is…"

"Danny; right."

"Wow… This isn't something that happens to us everyday." Sam glared at him. "Well then, what do we do now?"

Sam looked into space. She couldn't believe what was happening. She was pen pals with someone in the future. She had so many questions, but first she wanted proof.

"We wait."

-

"I'll see you later, okay." Valerie said, walking out the door.

"Okay." Danny replied. He walked up to her and kissed her simply on the cheek. She turned around and walked down the hall. "Be careful." He called out to her.

Valerie turned around and looked over at him. She walked back up and cupped her hand on his cheek. "I don't know why you always worry." She smiled.

Danny looked down at her bag, knowing inside was at least some kind of ghost hunting equipment.

"Then again, it's one of the reasons I love you so much." Valerie grinned and, without warning, kissed Danny fully on the lips.

Danny kissed back slowly, but as he was, his mind rushed. Inside it went crazy and he couldn't let Valerie know.

The kiss broke, and Valerie smirked. She went over to the elevator and kept the smirk until the two doors closed.

Danny rushed over to the phone. He dialed a phone number quickly and spoke.

"Hello? Elliot?"

"Hey Danny. What's up?"

"Listen, I really have to talk to you. In person, I mean."

"Um… Sure, man. Any certain place?"

"Nasty Burger in 10 minutes."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Danny hung up. He had to talk to someone. Anyone, except his parents, about the letter he got today. He also wanted to talk to him about something else; the loss of spark between him and Valerie.

-

"So what? You didn't feel anything. By the time the priest says 'You may now kiss the bride' those sparks you lost are gonna be fireworks on the Fourth of July!" Elliot took a sip of his soda.

"Well, maybe." Danny thought.

"Is that it?" Elliot asked.

"Err… There are a _few_ more things." Danny hesitated. "There's this… woman."

Elliot gasped. "Dude! You're cheating on Valerie?" He spoke a little too loudly.

"Shhh…" Danny hushed. He looked around to see if anyone heard that and tell Valerie. No one really heard it except a few teenagers who turned to look at him. "No, I'm not cheating on her." Danny spoke just as loud as Elliot to make sure if anyone heard it.

"Then what woman?"

"She's… from 1932, and I have a letter she wrote from her desk."

"Ha. Older women. Sweet." Elliot chuckled at his own joke.

"This is serious!" Danny said in a hushed voice.

"Okay, okay. What'd you do?"

"I wrote back, and she soon replied, then I wrote back _again_, and I just got her letter back today." Danny slipped an envelope across the table toward his friend.

Elliot spat out the soda he was drinking and laughed uncontrollably, earning himself a few more looks from the group of teenagers.

"HAHA! Okay, okay. You're telling _me_ that some woman," His laughter overcame him, but he quickly gained control. "From the Great Depression is... sending you letters? Weird much?" Elliot was just lucky enough for the Nasty Burger to be packed, letting the sound of his voice drain from others.

"LISTEN!" Danny spoke up, but not too loudly. "It's true! Read it yourself."

Elliot skimmed the letter, but slow after, reading every paragraph, line, word, and letter carefully.

"Are you sure you didn't write this?"

"Yeah. I'm almost positive I didn't write it." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Well, this… really is weird."

"Tell me about it."

"And she wants proof! How on this green Earth are you gonna do that?"

"Maybe… I don't know. Something you could only get now. Like a laptop, but that wouldn't fit. Or an iPod, but no way am I going to send that."

"Here." Elliot gave him his PDA. "I don't really need it anymore. I got myself a BlackBerry." He chuckled.

Danny examined it. "So, you believe me?"

"Of course I believe you! Besides, this whole 'letter' thing is way too creative for you to make up."

"HEY!"

"Come on. You know you agree with me." Elliot said. The two men paid the check. They walked out of the restaurant and headed for the park.

"Okay, one more thing." Danny started.

"Go for it."

"I told her I'm a ghost."

Elliot's face dropped. He stopped dead in his tracks, Danny was ahead by a few steps now. Danny turned to see him.

"… How could you do that?"

"Easy, I wrote it in the le-"

"NO! I mean, how could you tell some woman from the 1920s **and not your own fiancé**?"

"Loss of spark, remember?" Danny reminded.

"Dude, you're insane." He gave Danny a weird look.

Suddenly, a whip of Danny's blue breath came out of his mouth.

"Go to my house." Danny instructed, throwing the keys toward Elliot before running into an alley.

Two rings formed around him going vertically though his body. As Danny's normal attire of a dark red shirt and loose jeans to a tight, black and white jump suit. His gloves, shoes, upper part jump suit, and hair were white. The lower part of his jump suit was black. His right should was partially black with a white DP sign proudly sitting in it.

Danny Fenton, editor of Amity News and well known man in his city, had just become Amity Park's favorite ghost hero, Danny Phantom.

Danny Phantom lifted off in search of a mischievous spirit.

"Gosh, where is that ghost?" he quietly whispered to himself.

"Looking for us?" Two young, innocent sounding girls said from behind Danny. A _floating_ Danny.

He turned to see two little ghost girls. One of them had pig tails and wore overalls. The other wore blue-fired pig tails and a vampire related outfit.

"Box Lunch and your friend?"

"Don't you know who I am?" The girl with the blue-fired pig tails asked.

"You do look familiar."

"My name's Amber. Maybe you're more familiar with my last name."

Danny looked at her suspiciously. "And that would be?"

"Masters or Plasmius."

"WHAT? VLAD HAS A DAUGHTER?! WHO'S YOUR MOTHER?!"

"Ember McLain."

Danny's face dropped. _'Ember. Amber. How could I possibly miss that?'_

"I went from freaked out to grossed out."

-

"How long does it take to write a letter?" Tucker sighed.

"Forever, apparently. It didn't take me that long." She and Tucker were obviously bored.

"So anything you want to talk about, Sam? Like when are you going to move out of your parents' house?"

"Ha. I really want to leave, but I can't."

"Why not?" Tucker asked.

"Grandfather is sick." Sam stated sadly. "I have to stay here and take care of him."

"Oh, that's right. Don't worry. It'll be okay."

"I really hope so." Sam leaned her head on the wall, where her grandfather laid across.

* * *

A/N: YEY! DONE! HOORAY! xD anyway, sorry for this taking forever. Very, very sorry. I'll try to update the next one sooner! Oh, and good news. I'm learning about the Great Depression in History. xD 


End file.
